Broken Petals
by CreativeWritingSoul
Summary: {X-Over: Monster High & Ever After High} What do Catty Noir, Casta Fierce and Clawdia Wolf have in common? A project that started off as a hobby and turned into an international, dimensional sensation that everyone fairytale, monstrous and human alike cannot stop buzzing about! Rated T. Co-written by CreativeWritingSoul & Written-Anonymously!


**Disclaimer: **This is a complete work of fiction. There's no resemblance to actual persons, places and/or events. If so, it is utterly not intended. We do not claim to own Monster High AND/OR Ever After High or anything to do with either one of them at all. Character exposure in this story is completely non-profit and just for fun. We own nothing but our own plot-bunnies. Thank you.

**Summary: **_{X-Over: Monster High & Ever After High}_ What do Catty Noir, Casta Fierce and Clawdia Wolf have in common? A project that started off as a hobby that turned into an international, dimensional sensation that everyone fairytale, monstrous and human alike cannot stop buzzing about! Rated T. Co-written by CreativeWritingSoul & Written-Anonymously!**  
**

**Warning(s): **Coarse Language. Mature Themes. Sexual Situations (eventual) and Violence.**  
**

**Genre(s): **Romance, Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort.**  
**

**Rating: T,** may increase to** M **for future chapters.**  
**

**Author's Note(s): **_Hi everyone! We originally started this story awhile back, kinda on a whim, we totally fell in love with the idea and began a lot of planning! I knew I (CWS) wanted to attempt a crossover fanfic with two of my favorite fandoms though I wasn't sure how, so I brought the vague idea to my great friend, Written-Anonymously, whom loved it and then it was born! Super excited to be sharing this with you readers, please enjoy! _

**Don't forget to read, review, favorite, alert - whatever you'd like to do to let us know what you thought! It's all greatly appreciated. **

**Now without further ado, here we go!**

* * *

"Catty calm down and sit. Mr. Where will be with us in a moment." The edgy witch told the skittish werecat. She picked at her long nails trying to keep herself busy, Casta could see her friend nearly jumping out of her fur. "He will love it. I can't see why he wouldn't be supportive."

She gave a nervous sigh. "I know Casta, it's just I have such strong feelings for this project. I believe we have something here." The popstar stated as her left leg jiggled with excitement.

Grabbing the _iCoff__i__n_ out of her pocket, Casta glanced at the time. Class should be ending soon and then they could talk with the Dramarama teacher. "I know ghoul, I can't wait to pitch the idea either."

The bell rang ending the period and Catty was out of her chair again wanting to push through the students to get inside. They recognized Heath Burns running out of the auditorium at a quicker pace than any of the other students. "Mr. Burns you will be in detention for the rest of the school year if you say-" he stepped out of the auditorium. "_Macbeth_ or any lines from _Macbeth_ in my theater one more time!" He noticed the two eagerly awaiting for him. "Ahem," even when he cleared his throat it was poised and almost elegant. "Please join me, ladies. I hear we have much to discuss?"

The moment had come and the booklet in Catty's hands was trembling right along with her. "Y-yes sir. We do!"

Casta gripped the other's elbow and pulled her along. "Thank you again, for seeing us today." The young witch said to the teacher as they made their way towards the small desk near the front of the stage.

"No problem at all," Mr. Where looked down briefly and pulled a few feline hairs off the sleeve of his turtle neck sweater. "Miss Noir, you're shedding. Why are you nervous? You perform in front of large audiences, there's two of us in this room with you. What's the issue?"

Catty took a deep breath and swallowed a lump in her throat. "I have… a proposition for you if you will. This… is a script. Written by myself, Casta and Clawdia Wolf."

"A script?" Mr. Where crossed one leg over the other in his seat. "Interesting. What's your intention? Would you like us to perform it? Is it a play? A musical? Oh I could do with a good musical number to enlighten my mood."

Catty smiled and shook her head. "Our intention… is an original television series."

His eyes widened. "That… that is a large audience indeed!"

"That's what we're hoping for at least." Casta stated. "You see Mr. Where, we are hoping to make something of this. At first the three of us had the idea we could start a small project, something to goof around with. Honestly... the more we played around with the idea, the more we _need_ to make this happen. Clawdia thought it would be a wise idea to speak with you since you are a professional in the field." Casta noticed Catty had her claws sunk into the papers, holding them for dear life.

Catty brushed back her pink hair with bright blue peek-a-boo bangs. "We put a lot of hours into it and this is the first complete season, our season being 13 episodes, naturally. We have Holden, a boy who's very down on his luck… his partner's cheated on him and Chloe, she's a ghoul who has everything she could ever want, except love and affection from the right manster."

Mr. Where rotated his foot slowly, as if processing the entire thing. "You do realize that television doesn't start and end in the world of Monster High, don't you?" He paused, not for dramatic effect this time. "This might travel to places beyond what we know… and I must say, your characters… if you want them and the show to be successful, it's all about aesthetics. Looks. They should look..."

"Beautiful?" Catty inquired.

He chuckled. "It helps to have some eye candy of course, more specifically, I'm talking about… human. Normie. Your characters should be as close to human as you can possibly get."

Catty hadn't thought about whom would play their characters just yet, but Mr. Where was right. Monsters weren't exactly… naturals, in front of a camera.

"Also would we have to change some of the dialogue as well? I mean... if the characters look more normie, they should speak it as well right?" Casta questioned. She didn't have much experience directly with normies to know the difference.

He nodded. "Oh yes, I'm thinking… and ladies, if you truly believe in this project you must dream big for it, that it will reach N-B-N." As if reading their inquisitive minds, he told them what it stood for. "Normie Broadcasting Network, you'll have to make it as close to their world as possible. It can be done, just takes some research and normie know-how." The first student that popped into his mind was Jackson Jekyll, Monster High's resident normie. "What do you presume, are you going to do for a cast?"

"We really haven't discussed that far yet, but from what you just said we'll have to find some monsters that have normie looks at least. At least to start off." Casta was beginning to feel her nerves kick in, bringing the actual script to Mr. Where made it feel a thousand times more... real. Casta glanced up at her partner and noticed she was still shaking enough for the both of them. "It could be doable." the young witch said to Catty, trying to calm the black cat.

Catty shifted in her rather uncomfortable seat. "Well, that's exactly why we came to you. I believe with our equipment and we both have the means to invest in it, that's not an issue at all, but the cast… I _don't_ want Hauntlywood actors… I want a real feel for our characters. Some, raw… fresh talent."

Mr. Where couldn't conceal the smile growing upon his face. "You want your fellow students?"

Casta and Catty shared a glance with one another briefly, both nodding their heads. "Yes sir, that's right."

He seemed to ponder about it for awhile. "That is a wonderful idea! We do have a lot of talent in this school, from set design to make up and costume design. It really could be pulled off! Let me read this script to get a feel of the content and I will get back to you with some audition dates. Keep your electronic devices close. I will read this as soon as possible ladies, thank you for your visit!"

Catty and Casta stood up and took turns shaking Mr. Where's hand. "No, thank you." The ghouls walked out together, fingers crossed behind their backs. Now… the waiting game.

**(¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.- ****Broken Petals**** ←.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯)**

It wasn't long before the ghouls had received the phone call from Mr. Where, he stayed up late most nights reading the scripted season from start to finish. He couldn't put it down and loved the way it made him hang on to the edge of his seat. So he decided to hold auditions in the auditorium for 'a summer project'.

Here they were a couple days later and it all seemed to be coming together so quickly. "Hello ghouls," Clawdia tossed her blonde ponytail over her shoulder and sat down next to Casta Fierce, whom was seated next to Catty. Mr. Where and the three ghouls had clipboards of their own, to jot down notes about each person who auditioned.

"Thanks for coming ghoul, I know it's hard for you to get away." Casta greeted with a smile, doodling little music notes in the corner of her pages as she scanned the names of the students who signed up.

Clawdia waved it off. "I wouldn't miss this for the world, it's like our own baby beginning to take its first steps."

Catty smiled. "Mr. Where here has taken a liking to it so much that he's actually put the auditions together… as in who will be auditioning."

Mr. Where nodded eagerly. "Yes. We'll do one person at a time, I have them set up in appointments. Scarah Screams is first." He looked down at his wrist watch. 3:20 was the first audition slot.

A ghoul with pale greenish skin and pure white eyes walked towards the stage. "I'm here Mr. Where, I'm here."

"You're not late Scarah, you're right on time." This was exciting! He could hardly contain himself. "Take a copy of the script here and I'll pick a passage and we'll do some reading."

Scarah nodded and picked up a copy of the script, looking down at it intently.

Clawdia had a copy of the script in a patterned folder of her own. "Okay Scarah, can you flip to page 14 please?"

Scarah did so. "Done."

Clawdia got up and walked down towards the stage that Scarah stood on in front of her. "In this scene, you are Chloe. She's a ghoul trying desperately hard to save her relationship from ending. She's near-begging him not to leave her. I will read his lines, you react however you feel natural. Alright?"

Scarah nodded. She read it over a couple times before clearing her throat. "Jason! Jason where are you?" She paused for dramatic affect. "I need to speak to you!"

Clawdia scoffed. "Chloe… I've got nothing to say to you. You're pathetic and looking at you makes me sad."

"You don't understand," it took a record breaking three seconds for tears to fall from Scarah's eyes. Clawdia was thoroughly impressed. "I'm nothing without you and you're nothing without me… I'm not leaving until you love me."

Clawdia stepped in once again. "You're a train wreck and I want nothing to do with you. Get out!"

Mr. Where nodded, Catty jotted down notes of her own: _It took her three seconds to cry on the spot… impressive._

Casta sat there for a few seconds, she did like the ghoul's acting. Her gut was telling her that wasn't their Chloe, writing down on her clipboard next to Scarah's name: _Good, not Ch__lo__e._ Maybe someone else? Her gaze shifting towards the others to see if she could read what they were thinking.

She had oomph and she did look human like. Catty liked her, she wanted to see Scarah involved, but she wasn't sure if she was female lead material. She waved Clawdia over. "Hey, can she read for Skyler, Holden's cheating lover?"

Clawdia nodded, "Sure, she can read for whatever we want." She cleared her throat and directed Scarah. "In this scene… your ex-boyfriend is fighting your current boyfriend. You're shocked and a bit nervous because your ex is kinda… a ticking time bomb if you will. You have a feeling he's capable of some hefty damage with all of his pent up anger."

Scarah nodded. She waited for Clawdia to start, since the first line according to the script was Holden's.

"You just can't seem to make up your mind who you wanna be with, can you?" She asked suddenly.

"Holden, don't-"

Clawdia cut Scarah off, as the script instructed her to. "Oh that's right, you're just gonna ignore me. Like you ignore all the other problems that come up instead of dealing with them like a responsible fucking adult!"

"Just because you bored me, hardly means I never want to develop a meaningful relationship with someone else!" The way Scarah yelled back even though it was just an audition, struck a chord with all of them in the room.

"Any suggestions where to go next?" Clawdia asked the two other ghouls and her previous Dramarama teacher.

"I think we're good here." Mr. Where nodded. "You're only the first audition Scarah but you did very well. The casting will be posted shortly as soon as we've seen everyone on the list and had time to think about the auditions and available roles."

"Thank you for this opportunity." Scarah said before leaving the stage. Right now she was nervous about the whole thing, wondering if she was good enough for the project.

Meanwhile Heath Burns strolled towards the auditorium. He hoped that Mr. Where would understand that he was only joking… but he supposed he shouldn't joke or make a mockery of Mr. Where's precious theater in any way, shape or form. He showed up for detention just as Mr. Where had instructed him to.

He opened the door to the auditorium and strolled down the walkway towards the stage. "Hi Mr. Where, I'm here for deten-" He noticed Catty Noir, Casta Fierce and Clawdeen's sister, Clawdia seated in the front row, almost as if they were waiting for him. "tion..?"

Mr. Where chuckled. "Heath, I figured that since you disrespected the theater earlier, you owe me a favor."

Heath rubbed the back of his neck nervously. "Aww Mr. Where I didn't mean to disrespect anything, I was only fooling around. I'm sorry."

He waved his hand. "Pish-posh, it's over and done with. Now, could you head to the stage? I'd like you to read some lines for us."

Heath hesitated for a few seconds. "I… uh, I'm not really good at being up there."

Mr. Where sighed. "Heath, if you don't get up there I'll have to extend your detention."

Heath hopped up onto the stage and grabbed the pre-used script. "Alright, what am I reading?"

Clawdia jumped up almost immediately. "I thought you'd never ask!" She stood and flipped through the script trying to find the right part for him. "I'm gonna try you with two different characters. I want you to read for Jason first." She cleared her throat. "In this scene, your pitiful ghoulfriend is trying to keep you together but you've had enough of her shit. There's no saving the relationship as far as you're concerned."

Heath stared for a moment. "You want me to act like an asshole?"

Clawdia giggled. "Yes. Alright, bring me your biggest jerk."

Heath shook his head. "I'll try, but I'm not a jerk. At least I don't think so?"

She went right to the part she described to him. "Jason! Jason, where are you? We gotta talk."

"Chloe… I've got _nothing_ to say to you. You're pathetic. Just looking at you-" Heath paused. "That's just so… ignorant."

Catty giggled. "Heath, have you ever done any acting before?"

Heath shook his head. "No ma'am."

"Well, the entire point of acting is to pretend to be someone you're not. Sometimes the part calls for you to be or act a certain way that you might personally never, but the character does." She smiled at him. "If you're truly uncomfortable, you can read for another male part."

He thought about it. "I'd like that, sorry to be a bother."

Mr. Where found it fascinating that Heath couldn't even bring himself to talk down to someone in a script, he truly was a good person at heart. "No bother Mr. Burns."

Clawdia flipped through some pages. "Alright, in this scene… a very upset, Holden snaps." She realized she would have to get him to understand the character a bit more. "See, he's down on his luck. He thought he was a loving, devoted fiance but he walked in on her cheating on him and she kicked him out. He's been living on the street and all the sudden, she's got this new guy and he's just so angry with her, he wants answers. Do you need anymore information?"

Heath shook his head. "Nope, I'm good. Thanks for educating me." He read over the upcoming lines, the ones to start the scene. He then looked defeated. "You just can't seem to figure out who you wanna be with, can you?"

"Holden, don't-"

"Oh… yeah _that's _right. You'd rather ignore me." The anger in his tone could be felt. His stance told them he was angry, but his eyes looked genuinely upset. "Just like you ignore any problem that comes up instead of dealing with it like a responsible fucking adult!" He had to admit, it was thrilling to curse on stage…

Clawdia raised her voice back at him. "Just because being with you bored me, doesn't mean I don't want to commit to anyone else!"

Heath stared into Clawdia's soul, or so she felt he was. "I… I bored you? When did it get boring for you, Skye? When I told you I loved you? Oh, did it get boring when we talked about marriage?"

It took everything in Mr. Where not to jump right up, applaud and almost cry. Heath never participated in the dramatic arts… but he could feel the despair… the love lost here. The entire thing was brilliant!

Catty nudged Casta. "Wow..."

"I know, who knew?" The witch said, adding a big check mark next to Heath's name. "This is only going to get more interesting as it goes on..."

**(¯`·.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.- ****Broken Petals**** ←.¸¸.·´¯`·.¸¸.·´¯)**

Cleo de Nile walked down the hall feeling a little annoyed with Mr. Where for giving her detention. She honestly couldn't see what was wrong with quickly answering a text message during class. The part that bothered her the most wasn't the fact he had given her detention and she missed an amazing shoe sale, no the part that really bothered her was the fact he took her phone until she showed up for her detention. Which meant she had to go all day without it.

"Well, well, what's got your bandages all knotted up tight?" The orange werecat questioned the other ghoul.

"Oh what do you want? I'm not in the mood to deal with your tricks today." The young mummy snapped.

"I'm going to audition for Mr. Where's new project." She told the other ghoul promptly.

She rolled her eyes, Cleo could honestly care less about the auditions. "Good for you, but last time I checked.. you needed talent."

"You're only saying that because you're jealous. I'm gonna get the lead and have monsters finally notice how talented of a star I am!" Toralei boasted.

"Oh? I can't see that happening." The young princess stated, growing more annoyed with each second that passed.

"Why not? I'm great!" The werecat stomped her foot in protest.

"I mean if anything, I would do it ten times better than you ever could." Cleo said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder. She had this in the bag.

"You think so?" Toralei growled.

"I know so." Cleo snapped back.

Toralei folded her arms over her chest, narrowing her eyes. "Fine, let's see who gets the part then."

"You're on, Stripes." Cleo challenged as she turned on a heel and walked into the auditorium for her detention.


End file.
